Nightmare
by SerendipityDreamer
Summary: "She's dead because of me. I am absolutely nothing without her. The only thing I am now is a failure."


**Author's Note: **Once again, I thank Tumblr for this story. (Picture below)

. /6500a41da02ea3fd8e5d2fc02b64 8a6b/tumblr_mfs1yo50kA1rj3zoto1_

I was having some inspiration problems for Guilt, so I decided to write this. This story is equally sad, but it was a good way to get back into the swing of things for my other story! ^.^

As always, I appreciate all reviews, comments, and constructive criticism from you guys. It really gets me writing!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

For a Guardian, it's rare to find even a moment of peace. Peace is more than just a quiet moment alone. It is a time where you can sit for hours on end and not have to worry at all. It is beautiful.

Tonight, Jack Frost was able to find that peace.

A blissful silence had fallen on Burgess. Jack had given the children a snow day, and they had run wild through the streets. They had played the day away and now they all slept soundly in their beds.

Jack sat on a pine tree overlooking the lake. He swung his legs over the side, relishing the soft breeze in the air. He looked up and could see the Sandman's golden cloud through the branches. He watched as the streams of sand swirled through the sky, reaching into windows and granting the children pleasant dreams.

The sand made delicate curves and graceful arches through the dark sky. It was like an orchestra, moving softly and slowly at first, but gaining more and more power. Jack considered joining the Sandman on his cloud and watching him conduct his sand, but he shook his head. It would only take away from the magic of the night.

Jack looked out across the way, in the direction of Burgess. He knew that there was a boy sleeping soundly in his bed, dreaming of the day's events. Jack smiled to himself as he remembered the snowball fights, sledding, and snowman building. He wished those days could last forever.

"Sweet dreams, Jaime," Jack whispered as he nestled himself into the tree. He was asleep within minutes.

If Jack had stayed awake a little longer, he would have seen the shadows surrounding him. He would have noticed a distinct movement in the trees nearby. He would have seen the lithe figure standing over him, glaring down with hate in his amber eyes.

"Sweet dreams," Pitch scoffed, "I've always hated that phrase."

The King of Nightmares stood over his prey like a vulture. Jack's face held a soft expression; a smile gracing his features as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Pitch sneered, slowly twirling the nightmare sand between his fingers.

"Maybe," Pitch muttered, "We can fix that. Right, Jackie?"

Pitch ran a finger down Jack's cheek, bringing a shiver to the winter spirit. Smiling, Pitch sprinkled the nightmare sand in Jack's eyes. He chuckled as he watched Jack's smile turn into a fearful grimace, and how the soft sigh had turned into a groan of pain.

Pitch leaned down to the spirit's ear before whispering, "Have beautiful nightmares, Jack."

He was human again. Snow covered everything around him. He was on the lake and his sister was across from him, fear evident in her eyes.

He reached out with one arm, "It's okay, it's okay," he soothed, "Don't look down, just look at me."

"Jack, I'm scared." The ice was cracking beneath her feet. She looked up, the brown hair framing her face as her eyes pleaded with his.

"I know, I know," he replied taking a step forwards. The ice was cracking beneath him, and he looked down in fear.

_No, stay strong for her. _

He looked back up with a smile, "You're gonna be all right, you're not gonna fall in."

_C'mon, Jack, she's terrified._

He racked his brain before smiling again, "We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No, we're not!" she whined, the ice cracking more.

Jack opened his arms in a playful gesture, "Would I trick you?

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

He chuckled and stepped a little closer, "Alright, well not this time."

He looked her in the eyes, calming her, "I promise…I promise you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me."

She looked up at him nervously. She wanted to believe, but she was still so scared.

_C'mon, you gotta think of something, Jack! Think!_

"You wanna play a game?" he asked, standing up straighter, "We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday," a small smile spread on his face.

"It's as easy as one," he took a step, cringing at the sound of breaking ice. _Stay happy. _He stood on one foot, balancing himself with his other leg and waving his arms around. He smiled as he heard her laugh. The laugh that he lived for everyday; the laugh that he always wanted to hear.

"Two," he said, taking another cautious step, "three!" He landed gracefully and slowly crouched to his knees, circling his hand around the wooden staff laying on the ice.

"Now, it's your turn," he said with a nod. She returned the gesture with a small smile before looking down at her feet.

"One," she took a small step as he leaned in, the ice cracking a little more.

"Two," another cautious step followed by a nervous look.

"Three," He reached out to her, but the crack that echoed through the air was evidence enough. Her hair whipped around her as she fell backwards. She screamed in terror as she vanished beneath the ice, a single name on her lips, "Jack!"

Jack surged forwards, abandoning everything. _This can't be happening. She's gonna be all right. _He ran to where she had fallen, peering into the dark depths of the ice water. He couldn't see her and he called out to her desperately. He reached in, hissing as the cold stabbed at his arm. Biting his lip, Jack continued to feel blindly in the water, hoping that he would grab onto her. That he could pull her up and save her.

He pulled back quickly, rubbing his arm in an attempt to bring back any feeling. He wished he could do the same for his heart.

"She can't be gone," he muttered, "I promised her." Tears flowed freely down his face, his breath coming out in shaky gasps. He couldn't imagine going home. He couldn't bear to see his mother's face. She had told them to be safe. If he were thinking, he never would have taken her out on the ice.

"I…I failed," He held his head in his hands as his voice gave out. She had trusted him and he failed. He could never hear her laugh, never see her smile, never hold her hand. She was gone from the world in the blink of an eye. He would be haunted by a single syllable, a single name that was uttered just before she died.

_Jack._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not much to say after this one. I referenced the scene from the movie for the dialogue on the ice, so that whole scene (aside from his sister dying of course) is the actual dialogue from the movie.

Yours till book shelves,

SerendipityDreamer


End file.
